


things you said that i wish you hadn’t

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re just like Kate,” Cora spits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said that i wish you hadn’t

“You’re just like Kate,” Cora spits.

Allison recoils like she’s been slapped, and honestly, that might have hurt less. She doesn’t say anything, just turns around and walks out of their apartment before Cora can see her cry. 

She doesn’t understand how it got this far. An old hunter friend of hers had sent her a case, a family of Kitsunes - the dark kind, ones that eat brains - that have been stealing brains from the morgue. She passed, she gave up hunting years ago, but made the mistake of telling Cora her feelings on the matter. Things had escalated from there. 

Allison walks for a while, replaying the argument in her head. She doesn’t know how, but she ends up at Scott and Kira’s house. She explains everything, and hearing everything out loud, she realises how wrong she is. 

Scott’s disappointed and Kira’s hurt look doesn’t help either. 

The sun is starting to come up when Scott drops her home, and she drags her feet up all three floors until she’s standing outside her door. 

Allison swallows, and lets herself in. 

Cora is asleep on the couch, dries tears on her cheeks and eyes puffy. Allison sits next to her and runs her fingers through Cora’s short hair. 

“I’m sorry,” she says, and mentally plans to make Cora her favourite breakfast. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
